Theatrum mundi
by Vincee
Summary: Theatrum mundi - teatr świata. Tu aby odkryć swoją właściwą twarz trzeba zerwać setki masek. / Rating może się podnieść. Wulgaryzmy i siostry Kise na porządku dziennym. Zapraszam.
1. Chapter 1

_Klik_

_Klik_

_Odbezpieczenie._

_Wymierzenie._

_Uśmiech._

- A więc znowu się spotykamy, Aominecchi. - Kise sztywno trzyma przed sobą pistolet. Mocno zaciska palce i podtrzymuje spust. - Nie sądziłem że to zajmie tak dużo czasu.

Aomine patrzy na niego poważnie i z napięciem. Zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. - Nie powiem że się tego nie spodziewałem. To musiało nastąpić prędzej czy później, Kise. - celuje w głowę, nie ma szans by chybił. Nigdy nie chybiał.

- Ile to już lat? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Wybacz dawno straciłem rachubę. - Kise śmieje się perliście.

- Dwanaście. - odpowiada Aomine. - Dwanaście i jak podejrzewam jedno z nas nie doczeka kolejnych dwunastu...

- Ach, jak ten czas leci! - wzdycha Kise, teatralnie klepiąc się w czoło. - Jesteśmy już starzy, co, Aominecchi? Trzydzieści dwa lat, trzydzieści dwa! A ja wciąż pamiętam moje dwudzieste urodziny, zupełnie jakby to było wczoraj!

Aomine uśmiecha się półgębkiem. - Taa..też je świetnie pamiętam. Przerżnąłem Cię wtedy jak nigdy.

- Aominecchi, bo się zarumienię! - Kise ponownie wybucha śmiechem.

Bieleją mu kłykcie, oczy poważnieją. - Byłem na twoim pogrzebie. Padało. A ja stałem tam jak debil i ryczałem jak ciota. Stałem tam tak długo, aż zostałem całkiem sam. Opłakiwałem dni, które już nie wrócą, Aominecchi. Już nigdy nie wrócą. I to z twojej winy, wiesz? - wargi drżą mu delikatnie po czym wykrzywiają w grymasie. Tylko na chwilę.

Z twarzy Aomine znikają wszelkie emocje. Przez krótki moment nie zauważa szklanych oczu, włosów w nieładzie i żałosnej parodii uśmiechu. Widzi tylko szczerzącego się radośnie gimnazjalistę łażącego za nim krok w krok, każdego dnia towarzyszącego mu jakkolwiek by się wobec niego nie zachowywał. Zakochanego szczeniaka, którego kochał tak cholernie mocno. Dłonie Aomine robią się mokre od potu, źrenice rozszerzają, pistolet drży. Mimowolnie zerka w bok.

- O co chodzi, Aominecchi? - Kise pyta cicho, mrużąc brudno żółte oczy. Kiedyś były złote i pogodne. - Sam do tego wszystkiego doprowadziłeś. Sam odszedłeś. Nie...nie odszedłeś. Uciekłeś. - przegryza wargę aż do krwi. Strużka spływa powoli po brodzie. - Potrzebowałem Cię wtedy. Gdy zmarli moi rodzice. Gdy zostałem sam. Gdy wszyscy przyjaciele się ode mnie odwrócili. - unosi broń nieco wyżej, mierzy celniej, prosto w serce. - Odwrócili się ode mnie bo zacząłem brać. Bo zacząłem chlać. Bo miałem depresję. A potem... potem „umarłeś". I wiesz co...chciałem do Ciebie iść. Towarzyszyć Ci, tak jak to zwykłem robić. - szybkim ruchem odsłania nadgarstek z jedną, podłużną blizną.

Aomine nie patrzy, tylko mocniej zaciska dłonie na pistolecie.

- Ale nie dałem rady, Aominecchi. Nie dałem rady. To śmieszne. Za bardzo się bałem czegoś, co zamiast przysporzyć mi więcej bólu zakończyłoby go na zawsze. - prycha pogardliwie i przybliża ledwie o krok, po czym staje w miejscu, niepewny. Na jego twarzy przewija się nienawiść. - A potem dowiedziałem się że żyjesz. Że jesteś gdzieś i całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz. W organizacji przestępczej!? Nie spodziewałem się tego, nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Ty, Aomine Daiki, policjant poległy na służbie, pośmiertnie uhonorowany niezliczoną ilością orderów i medali. Ciągle zastanawiam się jak udało Ci się tak wszystkich oszukać.

- ...wystarczy nieco znajomości.

- Sadziłem że właśnie tak odpowiesz. Ale powiem Ci coś, Aominecchi. Nauczyłeś mnie czegoś. Nauczyłeś mnie, że nigdy nie będę w stanie pozbyć się bólu jeśli będę chciał pozbyć się tylko skutków. Muszę zacząć od źródła. Od przyczyny. Ty jesteś przyczyną, Aominecchi.

- ...szukanie mnie zajęło Ci sporo czasu. Gdybyś się naprawdę postarał znalazłbyś mnie dużo wcześniej.

- Nie doceniasz sam siebie, Aominecchi! Ganiałem za tobą po całym globie. Sam dołączyłem do Yakuzy. Ale i tak spotykam Cię dopiero teraz, po tak długim czasie. Teraz już nie uciekniesz, kochany.

- Nie mam zamiaru uciekać. - Aomine odzywa się ponuro. - Skończmy to Kise. Tu i teraz.

- Tak. Ale najpierw chcę żebyś odpowiedział mi na jedno pytanie. Dlaczego wtedy odszedłeś? Zrozumiałbym nawet gdybyś chciał spróbować ułożyć sobie to wszystko od nowa, na spokojnie. Nie wybaczyłbym. Ale zrozumiał. A tak? Z jednego gówna w kolejne. Gdzie tu sens, Aominecchi?

Aomine spogląda na niego z namysłem. W końcu odpowiada niewyraźnym głosem. - Nie chciałem patrzeć jak się staczasz. Jak się zatracasz. Mogłem Ci wtedy pomóc, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie potrafiłem. Teraz też bym nie potrafił. Chciałem odejść. Zacząć od nowa. Ale nie wiedziałem jak. A potem zdarzył się wypadek. Chybiłem, ten jeden jedyny raz. Gwałciciel którego ścigałem dostał kulkę w łeb. Stałem nad nim i patrzyłem jak się wykrwawia. I podobało mi się to. Puste oczy. Krew i płyn mózgowy na chodniku. Cholernie mi się to podobało, Kise. I ciągle mi się podoba. - Aomine uśmiecha się szeroko nie spuszczając oczu z Kise. - Powiem Ci coś. Niczego nie żałuję. - Kise zgrzyta zębami. Po policzkach zaczynają spływać mu łzy. - Te dwanaście lat z dala od Ciebie było piękne.

- Kochałem Cię, Aominecchi. Ciągle Cię kocham.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem że ja przestałem Cię kochać.

_Uśmiech._

- Zakończmy to. Niech los zadecyduje.

- Heh, wtedy moje szanse spadają. Wolę postawić na umiejętności.

_Wymierzenie. _

- Żegnaj, Aominecchi.

- Żegnaj, Kise.

_Strzał._

_Cichy śmiech._

_Szloch._

Nie ma sensu by się odwracał. Rozgląda się wokół i wdycha czyste powietrze którego nie znajdzie w żadnym mieście Japonii. - Nie mogłeś życzyć sobie lepszego miejsca na pogrzeb. - odzywa się, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Zapala papierosa, zaciąga się i wypuszcza dym przez nos. Potem odchodzi w stronę samochodu.

- CIĘCIE! Scena do powtórzenia! - Aomine skrzywił się zirytowany na dźwięk głosu reżysera.

- Neee? Ale dlaczego, przecież tym razem dobrze poszło! - Kise wrzasnął zrozpaczonym głosem.

- Taaa... było by dobrze gdybyś się nie sparklił. To poważny film, nie komedyjka romantyczna! A ty przestań się bawić tą bronią, Aomine. Jest sztuczna ale i tak wolałbym nie widzieć Ciebie z nią w rękach...a, mam jeszcze jedną małą prośbę, gdy grasz nie odwracaj głowy w trakcie kwestii, wiem że mamy ładniutkie asystentki, ale...

- Aominecchi, patrzyłeś na nie!? Jak mogłeś!? - Do oczu Kise zaczęły napływać łzy.

- Oi, tylko przez chwilę... - mruknął Daiki, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

- Khh...jesteś dupkiem Aominecchi! I nie masz pojęcia kiedy się kłamie! - Kise zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się na pięcie. - Aika, chodź ze mną, musisz mi poprawić make-up...- wymamrotał cicho, gniewnym krokiem udając się do swojej garderoby. Aika pokręciła głową, ze znużeniem zakrywając twarz dłońmi, ruszyła jednak za Kise bez sprzeciwu, wypluwając tylko niechętnie sama do siebie - Cholerne gwiazdeczki...

- B...był pan wspaniały Panie Aomine! - nieco pulchna dziewczyna ze związanymi w koński ogon półdługimi, brązowymi włosami nachyliła się nad siedzącym przy lustrze Aomine podekscytowana i czerwona na twarzy z rozpierających ją emocji. Ze swojej pozycji mężczyzna mógł z łatwością spostrzec jej piersi, bujające się wesoło pod zbyt luźnym T-shirt'em. - Jak zawsze zresztą! Jest Pan naprawdę świetnym aktorem! - Aomine uśmiechnął się kpiąco, chwytając ją za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Ta niezdarnie wylądowała na kolanach, wydając z siebie cichy jęk bólu na który żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi. - Oczywiście że tak. Jestem przecież zajebisty. - Wymruczał, kciukiem przejeżdżając po jej policzku. - T...tak! Tak właśnie jest Panie Aomine! Nawet Pan udawał że kocha Pan Pana Kise z takim przekonaniem że...a to przecież niemożliwe, Pana talent aktorski jest niebywały!- Dziewczyna przerwała na chwilę by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Aomine przewrócił oczami, nagle znudzony jej towarzystwem. - Wyjdź. Sam sobie poradzę ze zdjęciem tej szpachli. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i przestrachem. - A...ale ja...! - Z jej oczu zaczęły cieknąć łzy. - Oi, jak chcesz ryczeć to na zewnątrz. - Aomine odwrócił się w stronę lustra chwytając płatek kosmetyczny. - Tej, a dłuta nie mają...- zapytał sam siebie w akompaniamencie oddalających się już żałosnych jęków.

- Kise, byłeś beznadziejny, wiesz? - Aika trzepnęła brata przez głowę mokrym ręcznikiem. Rozległ się donośny plask a zaraz po nim zrozpaczone wrzaski. - Moja fryzura! Aika, co żeś zrobiła! -Aika ponownie trzepnęła brata ręcznikiem. - Nie jęcz! Nie pyskuj! I ciesz się że nie ma tu Ryoko, ona by Ci dała popalić! - Dziewczyna związała złote, długie do pasa i skręcające się w końcówkach włosy w wysoko spleciony koński ogon, jednocześnie odwracając się plecami do poturbowanego już lekko brata. Po chwili jednak westchnęła ciężko i wtuliła w jego plecy. - Wybacz Ryouta, to ja jestem beznadziejna, ale...Nee-chan ma męża i dobrą pracę. Ty jesteś znanym aktorem. A ja? Ja jestem dziewczyną od make-up'u, mogą mnie wywalić na zbity pysk w każdej chwili, od tak! Dlatego jestem poddenerwowana i tak na Ciebie warczę. Przepraszam. - Kise uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Już tak nie przepraszaj, dobrze wiesz że nie potrafię się na Ciebie gniewać. Tylko powiedz mi co mam zrobić z Aominecchim! - Aika prychnęła pod nosem. - Przestań histeryzować, egoisto! To ja tu mam problemy! - Aika ponownie trzepnęła brata mokrym ręcznikiem.

- Hej, Aominecchi. Tak całkowicie między nami, nie sądzisz że scenariusz tego filmu musiała pisać małpa? - Kise szepnął w stronę Aomine rozżalonym tonem. - Reżyser ciągle nas o coś obwinia a tak naprawdę to to jego film jest beznadziejny! - Aomine pokiwał niemrawo głową. - Oho? Jeśli mój film aż tak wam się nie podoba to proszę bardzo, możecie odejść w każdej chwili! - Głos reżysera był piskliwy ale jednocześnie nasączony taką dawką jadu i wściekłości że aktorzy mimowolnie się wzdrygnęli. Kise już otworzył usta by gwałtownie zaprzeczyć, lecz nie było mu to dane. - Albo nie, wiecie co!? Zwalniam was! Zwalniam! Jest tysiące chętnych osób który życie by oddały za wasze role! Nie potrzeba mi blond ciot i brudasów ze wsi! - Aomine zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Ja Ci dam blond ciotę i brudasa ze wsi...

- Aomine Daiki. Oskarżony o pobicie swego pracodawcy oraz trójki ochroniarzy. Kise Ryouta, współudział. Macie mi coś do powiedzenia chłopcy? - otyły policjant z pokaźną łysinką łypnął w ich stronę, rzucając groźne spojrzenie. Byli już w tym momencie aktorzy milczeli. - Rozumiem. Trochę tu sobie posiedzicie. Macie prawo do jednego telefonu. Chcecie je wykorzystać? - Ryouta pokiwał niemrawo głową.

- C...cześć Ryouko nee-chan. Czemu dzwonie o tej porze? W...wybacz, musiałem...posłuchaj, mam malutki problem. Nie, nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, o czym ty myślisz? No wiem że jest trzecia w nocy, ale to naprawdę ważne! Nee-chan...mogłabyś przyjechać do mnie na posterunek policyjny numer 18 w Tokio? Jak ktoś nie wpłaci kaucji to nas nie wypuszczą...aha...tak...rozumie...czekaj! Słuchaj, siostrzyczko, ze mną jest Aominecchi! Nie, wcale się nie szlajam z tym...nee-chan, jak ty się wyrażasz? Nee-chan? Nee-chan!?


	2. Chapter 2

- Znamy się od lat, ale pierwszy raz przyszliście do mnie po radę i pomoc. - Ryouko smutnym i dramatycznym gestem uniosła w powietrze ciężką od złotych pierścieni i bransolet broń. - Nie pamiętam kiedy zaprosiliście mnie na kawę, chociaż jestem drogą wam krewną.

- A..al-e...

- Bądźmy szczerzy. Nie chcieliście mojej przyjaźni. Baliście się być moimi dłużnikami.

- N...nie chcieliśmy kłopotów...

- Rozumiem. - Kot na kolanach Ryouko zadrżał, gdy jej ostre paznokcie zaryły w niby czułym geście jego delikatną skórę. - W branży filmowej znaleźliście raj. Mieliście dobry zawód, wygodnie żyliście. Mieliście reżyserów, scenarzystów i nie potrzebowaliście mnie.

- Ryouko-nee...

- A teraz przychodzicie i mówicie "Don Ryouko, noclegu". Ale nie prosicie z szacunkiem. Nie oferujecie swojej przyjaźni. Nawet nie nazywacie mnie Matką Chrzestną.

- Ej, ale ona tak na serio...?

- Przychodzicie tu w dzień, w którym nie ma mego męża i prosicie, bym dała wam noclegu po tym, jak wyciągnęłam was z więzienia...za darmo? - Kot zeskoczył z kolan właścicielki z przerażonym piskiem, gdy ta nachyliła się nad Aomine i Kise z płomiennym spojrzeniem.

- Ryouta, moja spuścizno, co ja zrobiłam że tak mnie nie szanujesz? Gdybyś przyszedł do mnie jako duma mego imienia zawsze mogłabym Ci pomóc. Nikt nigdy nie wyrzuciłby Cię z planu filmowego. Nikt nigdy nie wyrzuciłby Aiki, co stało się z twojej i wyłącznie twojej winy. - Ton głosu kobiety stał się stalowy i lodowaty.

- B-bo Nee-san, bo ja...ja... - Kise miał w głowie pustkę. Na szczęście Aomine dość szybko zrozumiał czego oczekuje trzydziestolatka.

- Czy będziesz nam przyjaciółką... - Daiki delikatnie ujął wypielęgnowaną dłoń Ryouko i musnął je wargami. - Matko Chrzestna?

Kobieta zachichotała niewinnie. Daiki mrugnął do niej z zadziornym uśmiechem. W końcu nie jedną szkołę aktorską się już oblewało.

- Dobrze. Kiedyś może się zdarzyć, choć niekoniecznie, że poproszę was o przysługę. Ale do tego dnia sprawiedliwość będzie wam prezentem w okazji mego ponownego zjednoczenia z bratem...

- Ryouko-nee, ja naprawdę...

- Cicho siedź, nie do Ciebie mówię. - Ryouko nie odrywała spojrzenia od oczu Aomine. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli trzask otwieranych drzwi i dziecięcy śmiech. - O nie...

- Ryouko, kochanie, jesteś w domu? - męski głos i dziecięce kroki w korytarzu spowodowały w Ryouko wielką zmianę. Jej twarz wygładziła się i rozjaśniła, chociaż dłonie miała mocno zaciśnięte na eleganckiej sukience. - Kochanie...nie miałeś dziś być cały dzień w pracy? I co robią tu dzieci...?

Kobieta z nerwowym uśmiechem pocałowała policzek męża wchodzącego właśnie do salonu, po czym potargała czule włosy syna i chwyciła w ramiona maleńką córkę.

- Mamo, mamo, ale tata zakazał Ci sprowadzać więcej panów! - dziewczyna pisnęła, oskarżycielskim gestem wskazując Aomine tłustym paluszkiem.

- Aika. Nałóż sobie więcej mięsa. - Ryouko sztywno siedziała na krześle u boku męża, nerwowo zerkając na parę aktorów.

- Ale ja jestem wegetarianką.

- Nałóż powiedziałam. - Aika posłusznie przyciągnęła do siebie pieczeń, starając się odkroić jak najmniejszy kawałek. Don Ryouko nie tylko jej bratu dała tej nocy sprawiedliwość i łóżko.

- A więc, Ryouta i...przepraszam, pana godność? - Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od zupy, twardo wpatrując się w Aomine.

- Eee...no jakąś chyba mam, co nie Kise?

- Nie, nie masz. A właściwie to ma, Aomine Daiki, to mój...znajomy. - Kise uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odkładając widelec na bok.

- Znajomy...? Ałć!

- Ach tak...rozumiem. A więc, co u Ciebie Ryouta? Jak tam w pracy, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak...znaczy...no...bo widzi pan...

- Janis. Nazywaj mnie po prostu Janis, już mówiłem. A pan z czego tam chichocze, Daiki?

- N...nic, absolutnie nic.

- No cóż...Janis...wylano nas i chwilowo nie mamy się za bardzo gdzie podziać. Nasze mieszkanie zajmują teraz przyjaciółki i nie chcą się wynieść...trochę skomplikowane...dlatego właśnie chcielibyśmy tu dziś przenocować...tylko dziś...- Kise zapędził się, nerwowo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie no, chłopcze, spokojnie, nie wyganiamy was, prawda Ryouko?

- Nie, ależ skąd...- Ryouko uśmiechnęła się ślicznie. Nagle warknęła niczym rozjuszone zwierze.

- Aika, nie dawaj Jaredowi mięsa, sama masz je zjeść!

- A właśnie, skoro nie macie pracy...niedługo moja firma zacznie pracę nad reklamą, może pójdziecie na casting? Jestem pewny że świetnie wam pójdzie.

- Tak, pan murzyn jest ładny. I wujek Ryouta też, będą w rekalmie! - mała dziewczynka z koroną złotych loczków uniosła dłonie w górę, przekonana w pełni co do swoich racji.

- Jessica, nie mówi się tak! - Ryouko surowo popatrzyła na córeczkę. - Mówi się „reklama". Mamusia już Cię tego przecież uczyła.

- Wredne...ałć!

- Naprawdę? - Kise wręcz promieniał, z wdzięcznością zwracając się do Janisa. - Bardzo panu dziękujemy, nawet nie wie pan ile to dla nas zna...

- Wiemy braciszku. Dla Ciebie wszystko. - uśmiech Ryouko był tak podobny a tak różny od tego Ryouty, że aż przerażający.

Aomine milczał.

Z naburmuszoną miną leżał wśród satynowej pościeli na małżeńskim łóżku gdzieś po drugiej stronie posiadłości państwa Kaname, wrzucając do buzi garście chipsów. Piękni ludzie telewizji zmieniali się wraz z kanałami które nieporadnie przełączał, śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian.

- Aominecchi...o co się gniewasz? - Kise, siedzący na kanapie przyciskał do piersi poduszkę, z niepokojem przyglądając się partnerowi. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi, jedynie ciszę.

- Aomineeeeecchi! - zawył, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do klatki piersiowej, tuż nad sercem.

- Co ja zrobiłem że jesteś na mnie taki zły, he?

To wszystko zaczynało być uciążliwe. Kise westchnął, po czym zrzucił poduszkę na podłogę, sam po chwili na nią zeskakując. Nie minęło pół minuty a przyczołgał się do łóżka, po czym wspiął na nie powoli. Lenistwo nie boli.

Kise oplótł ręce wokół ramion Aomine, starając się przybrać jak najsmutniejszą minę. Chłopak syknął zirytowany, odpychając go.

- Znajomy, tak? - zapytał, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego zawiedzenia. Kise zachichotał cicho.

- Daiki, czemuż ty jesteś Daiki?

- Bo mnie tak stara, kurwa, nazwała. - odparł, wzrok koncentrując na telewizorze. W jego oczach błyszczał prawdziwy gniew, Kise nie był jednak pewien dlaczego. Ułożył się obok niego, w milczeniu również skupiając się na prognozie pogody dla Teksasu.

Po śniadaniu Kise nie miał innego wyjścia, jak poprosić kogoś ze znajomych o transport. Wybór dość szybko padł na Midorimę, mieszkał w okolicy i miał zresztą pewien dług u Aomine. Brunet wciąż był naburmuszony i nie chciał odezwać się do partnera ani słowem.

O jedenastej wściekle zielone auto wjechało na podjazd, a aktorów powitał nieco nerwowy uśmiech Takao.

- Wsiadajcie. - powiedział, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Szybko.

Aktory pośpiesznie usadowili się na tylnych siedzeniach.

- No, ten tego, hejka ludzie. Słuchajcie, skoro już jesteście tam z tyłu to możecie sprawdzić czy nie ma tak gdzieś jakiś kamerek, podsłuchów i nadajników GPS. Proszę? - głos Takao był nienaturalnie wysoki, Midorima zaś uparcie spoglądał tylko na drogę, nawet nie powitawszy przyjaciół, którzy mimo kompletnej dezorientacji zaciekle szukali urządzeń.

-...co? - Aomine trzymał między palcami maleńkie urządzonko, które cicho pikało. Takao wrzasnął.

- Wywal to, wywal!

- N...no dobra, dobra, nie wyj! - Aomine pośpiesznie otworzył okno i wyrzucił przez nie urządzenie. - Ale o co do chuja chodzi!?

Takao przelotnie spojrzał na wciąż skupionego na drodze Midorimę po czym westchnął cicho.

- Nasze siostry...przyjechały.

Kise skamieniał. - Och...tak mi przykro...

- No i co z tego? - Aomine ciągle nie miał zielonego pojęcia o cóż chodzi. Takao powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym zaczął opowiadać.

- Moja siostrzyczka, Aya, była dobrym, kochanym dzieckiem. Potem poszła na konwent mangi i anime i wszystko się zmieniło...- wyszlochał.

- Może do rzeczy?

- No to słuchaj! No to poszła na ten konwent, razem z siostrą Shin-chana zresztą, Yuuki no i...no wiesz, trafiły na atrakcje z...z...

- Z praktycznym konkursem yaoi. - Midorima dokończył za niego, drewnianym głosem.

- Dokładnie...- Takao spuścił wzrok.- Z kolegą na konkurs poszły, on pedał dwa punkty dostał za scharakteryzowanie seme i uke, one po pięćdziesiąt! Niedługo później wyszło na jaw jak pięknie rysuje moja siostrzyczka. Jak aniołek jakiś. Cuda nad cuda, wspaniałe prace grubo nad jej wiek...- szlochał, wbijając paznokcie w tapicerkę. - A Yuuki, też dziewczynka słodka jak miód okazała się być...stalkerem...wyobrażacie to sobie, stalkerem! Wiedziała że przyjdę do Shin-chana zanim ja wiedziałem, z wymiocin potrafiła określić co jadłeś na śniadanie, gdy szedłeś ulicą czułeś na sobie jej wzrok, mimo że za każdym razem gdy się odwracałeś nie mogłeś jej dostrzec. - Takao drżał na całym ciele, Midorima natomiast zaczął jeździć zygzakiem.

- Ej, ej, ludzie, uspokójcie się trochę...i do sedna poproszę. - Aomine potrząsnął za ramiona Takao.

- Tak, tak, jasne...bo wiesz...- Takao pociągnął nosem. - Te dwie to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Teraz Aya to słynna rysowniczka doujinshi, Yuuki...podejrzewamy że pracuje dla wywiadu, ale lepiej nie szpanować tą wiedzą na mieście...i one, obydwie, są wielkimi fankami Boys Love...niedługo Aya ma deadline i żadnych pomysłów, dlatego one...one...- Takao nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa więcej. Wyglądał jak przerażone zwierze, schwytane w pułapkę. - Shin-chan, musiał być jeszcze jeden nadajnik. - rzekł pustym głosem, wpatrując się w tylną szybę. Aktorzy szybko odwrócili się, spostrzegając za sobą jadący z najwyższą prędkością maleńki, pomarańczowy samochodzik z wywieszonym transparentem. Na kawałku płótna widniał szkic całującej się pary i wielki, tęczowy napis „Braciszku, pozuj dla mnie!".

Auto zwolniło na tyle, żeby Kise i Aomine mogli wyskoczyć na podjazd swojego domu. Ze współczuciem śledzili wzrokiem zielony samochód, po czym spojrzeli na przejeżdżający właśnie obok nich pomarańczowe autko. Przez kilka chwil poczuli na sobie przenikliwy wzrok ślicznej dziewczyny ze szkicownikiem na kolanach, kątem oka ujrzeli jej szeroki uśmiech i mieli podróż za sobą. Wstali chwiejnie, otrzepali brudne ubrania i skierowali w stronę drzwi. Aomine przekręcił klucz w zamku, ostrożnie wchodząc do środka. Dom na szczęście był już pusty, chociaż wciąż można było wyczuć zapach perfum Satsuki i delikatną woń spalonego jedzenia.

- Nie ma to jak w domu...- Kise osunął się na fotel, po czym pisnął z bólu. Wstał i chwycił w dwa palce srebrny wibrator.

- R...Riko...Rikocchi musiała zapomnieć...- wyjęczał, ostatkiem sił wspierając się o ramie Aomine, gdy nagle zrobiło mu się jakoś ciemno i duszno.

Aksamitny garnitur spięty z tyłu maleńkimi klamerkami idealnie dopasował się do ciała Kise. Jedynie żółta apaszka nieco wyprowadzała go z równowagi, nie chcąc wyglądać porządnie. Chłopak z utęsknieniem przyglądał się Aomine, który w podobnym zestawie wyglądał olśniewająco. Casting wygrali bez problemów, teraz miały zacząć się pierwsze zdjęcia. Było to już tydzień temu, tydzień temu również Aomine przestał się do niego odzywać. Kise rozumiał, ciche dni, ale mimo wszystko to była dla niego lekka przesada. Zrezygnowany podszedł do swojego partnera.

- Aominecchi...? Czy możemy porozma...

- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie, zdjęcia się lada chwila zaczną! - reżyser przyjrzał się aktorom ze wzburzeniem, wręcz wpychając ich na plan. Ciężkie to życie w branży filmowej.


End file.
